


wake me up when september ends

by theaidesescape



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Break Up, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaidesescape/pseuds/theaidesescape
Summary: "We accept the love we think we deserve."jaepil, sungbri.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 3





	1. track 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful creatures.
> 
> Tui sẽ tiếp tục nghiệp viết lách của mình ở đây.
> 
> Cảm ơn vì đã ghé qua cái mớ hổ lốn này và thấy nó thú vị nha.

1\. Sungjin từng nói tôi đúng là cái dạng không thể ở yên một chỗ.

Tôi tìm kiếm mọi cơ hội để bản thân không nghĩ đến Hàn Quốc, đi qua rất nhiều nơi, yêu rất nhiều người, tự thôi miên rằng dù có trở về thì cái chỗ của mình cũng không bao giờ biến mất. Sungjin sang tháng hai năm sau là kết hôn rồi, với một cô gái anh gặp trong chuyến công tác ở Úc, tóc hung vàng và trên má ẩn ẩn tàn nhang. Dowoon vẫn đang bận rộn với môi trường năm hai đại học, Younghyun tình nguyện dính sát lấy thằng bé ở nhà để giúp đỡ với deadline chất đống mỗi ngày của sinh viên khoa Quản trị kinh doanh. Mặc dù bạn gái anh cũng không hài lòng lắm về chuyện đó, có một lần tôi mải đọc sách rồi ngủ quên trên sofa phòng khách, Younghyun nhẹ nhàng đắp lên người tôi cái chăn mỏng, rồi lẳng lặng đóng lại cửa kính sát sàn nối liền với ban công, điện thoại áp má, giọng trầm khàn lạc đi.

Tiềm thức của tôi tự động quay lại cái cảnh tuyết rơi ở một căn nhà cũ ở Kyoto, tiếng guốc gỗ lạch cạch trong đêm qua hành lang dài, tôi ngồi khoanh chân mải mê với bài luận và đánh dấu lại những kế hoạch đã hoàn thành, đầu gục xuống bàn, hai mắt nhắm. Mọi giác quan lúc ấy chỉ đủ tỉnh táo để cảm nhận một nụ hôn nhẹ phà hơi ẩm khẽ khàng trên gò má và anh xốc người tôi đặt lên tấm đệm đã trải sẵn trên phần chiếu đối diện trong phòng, chăn đắp kín cổ. Tuyết phủ kín thềm nhà, từ mái lớp lớp nhỏ xuống những giọt nước li ti vào sáng hôm sau.

Em có đang huỷ hoại đời anh không, Jae?

Một sáng khác ở một bảo tàng lịch sử ở Anh, anh nói về kỳ tích, giống như vua Arthur năm xưa trong giai thoại đã rút được thanh kiếm Excalibur. Jae nói bằng tiếng anh, tôi chỉ giả vờ nghe không hiểu lúc ấy. Với chúng ta thì không thể đâu, đúng không?, có lẽ cả đời anh cũng không chờ được kỳ tích. Gặp nhau, yêu nhau ở những thành phố chỉ nằm yên trên lịch trình di chuyển, anh trông mong vào sự ổn định còn em thì lại không.

Anh vẫn tiến vào lửa, nắm lấy nó và ngắm nhìn nó thiêu đốt bỏng rát dọc cột sống của mình với sức cháy vô hạn, không có một bước thành thần, cũng không trở thành hình tượng từng trải để một tối nào đó trên quầy bar ở LA, tay hươ lên và tám chuyện với người bạn gốc Á của anh, và em chỉ là một nhân vật nam chính còn lại trong cuốn tiểu thuyết nói về chuyện tình chấm hết bằng một chương. Anh tình nguyện để em huỷ hoại anh.

Tôi không còn nghe được tin nào từ anh ấy. Những mối quan hệ lỏng lẻo, công việc bận rộn, tôi làm cho công ty du lịch bên Nhật, cố gắng không lạc bước vào một góc nào đó của Kyoto và khóc. Bạn trai quen từ khi ở Anh đã cắt đứt liên lạc, nói rằng sự khách sáo và dịu dàng cùng lúc của tôi khiến anh chỉ có cảm giác mình đang sống trong câu chuyện với một bản sao nhân tạo. Tôi biết Jae vẫn là người mình yêu nhất. Dù có cố chạy trốn thêm nhiều nơi nữa. Tôi đến những trạm tàu dừng tạm thời, nhìn ngắm xung quanh, chìm vào náo nhiệt một chốc và luôn chỉ để nhận ra mình vẫn nhớ tấm lưng gầy và bàn tay lớn của người ấy đặt trên cây guitar nhiều như thế.

Sân khấu đầy ánh sáng, không được rộng lắm nhưng vẫn mang lại cảm giác của những năm 80. Jae đứng đó, hát nhạc của Elvis Presley và Bee Gees cùng với ban nhạc dự án của anh. Mắt tôi tiếp tục nhoà đi khi anh bước xuống và ánh sáng trùm lên cả hai chúng tôi. Nụ hôn rơi xuống ấm và mềm như quang cảnh chớp tắt trong phim Vương Gia Vệ. Tôi không phải Trương Quốc Vinh, không mất đi để ngóng chờ một nỗi thương nhớ quay quắt từ những người ở lại. Tôi chỉ sống như một nam chính và yêu anh trong cuốn tiểu thuyết một chương. Hành trình nào của tôi cũng dừng lại ở đó, tôi biết là mình đã liều mạng để dừng lại ở đó. Khán phòng im phăng phắc, Daegu trở lạnh vào cuối thu, tôi co mình trước cửa nhà thờ và có thêm một chiếc áo khoác nằm yên trên vai.

"Anh vẫn đợi em qua từng ấy năm.  
Vẫn yêu em vô ngần.  
Dù em luôn huỷ hoại đời anh."

2\. We accept the love we think we deserve.

Ở cạnh Jae sẽ có luôn có được một loại cảm giác rất an toàn. Tôi từng quen nhiều người, thoáng chốc vì cảm giác thú vị mà chiếu cố nhau một thời gian ngắn cũng có mà lưu luyến khó rời vài năm cũng có. Nhưng với Jae thì lại khác. Sự xuất hiện của anh giống như một cơn bão, cuốn đi hết thảy những cảm quan trước đây của tôi. Luôn có vài thời điểm như vậy xảy ra trong đời: người ấy bước vào thế giới của bạn, trở thành hiện tượng lạ lẫm xoá bỏ mọi quy tắc bạn từng đặt ra.

Câu nói kia tôi đã từng suy nghĩ rất nhiều lần nhưng phải đến tận lúc này mới cảm giác là mình hiểu. Ở cái ngưỡng gần ba mươi, dù có vẻ ngoài mà đồng nghiệp cùng ban vẫn nói là sao mà ngưỡng mộ thế, năng lượng tuổi trẻ vẫn lưu lại rõ nét, vẫn còn đâu đó trên cung cách cười nói cái sắc nắng chẳng bao giờ tắt. Nhưng tôi chỉ cười nhạt cho qua như bao lời có cánh bảy phần giả tạo ba phần chân thật trong cái thế giới của người trưởng thành hằng ngày này mà thôi.

Tôi đã không sống một cách vui vẻ bao lâu rồi? Chính bản thân cũng không còn nhớ rõ nữa, mọi cuộc vui đều qua đi như những buổi trà chiều đợi nắng tắt, nhâm nhi hương vị cuộc đời nhạt nhoà nương vào đầu lưỡi rồi tan đi ở cuống họng. Mọi gia vị đậm đà đều biến đi đâu mất từ cái thời tôi vừa mới bước qua ngưỡng hai mươi. Cho đến ngày tình cờ gặp được anh cũng vậy. Tôi hôn anh với nụ cười mỉm vẫn thường treo trên môi như một vũ khí tình ái và nước mắt không kìm được mà chảy dài xuống má. Hẳn là lớp che khuyết điểm và kem chống nắng đều lem nhem, chẳng mấy chốc mà biến thành một con mèo ướt giữa mưa rồi. Anh dùng đầu ngón cái chạm lên má tôi, vuốt qua bầu mắt thâm và vài vết nám nhỏ, khẽ chạm môi mình lên đó. Tôi cứ thế vùi mặt vào cổ áo người ấy mà khóc như đứa trẻ.

Cái người mà tôi đánh liều lao vào trong khi tôi vẫn chẳng biết gì về anh ngoài cái tên.

Tôi nằm trong lòng Jae sau chuyến công tác ở Nhật, LA vẫn đón chào với khí hậu hanh khô và chênh lệch nhiệt độ ngày đêm đặc trưng, cảm thấy người có hơi ốm, trở về căn nhà chung của hai đứa đã muốn ngay lập tức tìm đến mùi cơ thể của anh như một liều thuốc trị bách bệnh. Trên người Jae là mùi sữa tắm, nước xả vải trộn lẫn vào nhau và thi thoảng sẽ có thêm hương nước hoa nhàn nhạt vào ban ngày. Tôi hay nói anh có cái mùi hương nghe như mấy bộ đồ mới hong xong một nắng rồi lấy xuống từ giàn phơi vậy. Jae khịt mũi vào cổ tôi, chẳng biết là đồng tình hay phản đối. Một lúc sau mới cảm giác được anh đang nhoẻn cười, ừ, em bảo sao cũng được, anh thích hết.

Sáng sớm, chuông gió kêu leng keng. Tokyo bắt đầu vào xuân.

Tôi ngồi trên tàu điện ngầm, ánh mắt dõi theo từng chuyển động nhỏ nhất của những người xung quanh, bà lão này đang rì rầm nho nhỏ với ông già kia, cô bé nữ sinh trung học này đang nhắn tin với ai đó, một bên tai nghe vẫn giắt trong hốc tai. Hay là bà nội trợ kia đang kiểm lại danh sách những thứ cần sắm sửa. Hoặc phần lớn nhân viên công sở khác, như tôi, như tất cả những con người mòn mỏi trên cái đất Nhật này. Không khí se lạnh lùa vào cái áo khoác vốn đã không mỏng lắm. Sẽ lại là một mùa hoa nữa tiếp tục trôi qua. Tôi đã dự tính viết thư cho Jae.

Tôi có một cái hòm bí mật. Ở đó là những lá thư không gửi nhiều năm trời, vẫn điền tên anh trên đó.

Chuyến tàu sáng đông người, chẳng ai để ý đến một người đàn ông với diện mạo bình phàm, xách chiếc cặp táp thông dụng, mu bàn tay liên tục lau đi lau lại hốc mắt đỏ bừng. Dường như ai cũng có một lỗ hổng lớn bên trong, người muốn tập trung vá nó lại, người thì không, đâu còn thì giờ quan tâm đến một ai khác.

Rồi đột nhiên tôi nhớ lại khoảnh khắc Jae ngồi xuống cạnh mình trên băng ghế nhà ga và để đầu tôi dựa lên vai anh năm đầu tiên cùng nhau trở lại Hàn Quốc. Xen lẫn giọng nói đều đều của nhân viên nhà ga vang lên như một hồi chuông báo tử.

Chỉ xém một bước nữa thôi là tôi đã nhảy xuống.

Anh luôn là người cứu em, là nguyên nhân-kết quả của em.

Là tất cả những cái cớ em mãi mãi không thể đặt xuống được.

3\. "Tình cảm giữa hai chúng ta thực chất rất bình thường.

Vẫn là em đôi lúc cảm thấy việc chờ đợi cũng trở nên thật nhọc lòng, nửa đêm vẫn cố chấp gọi cho anh một cái video call vì tâm tình bất an. Một mối quan hệ vội vã gặp, lại vội vã xa, nhưng vẫn nóng hổi và bình dị như vài tô mỳ sáng sớm bán ngoài sạp hàng. Đôi khi sẽ là anh nhớ những cái ôm ấm mềm, hương nước hoa trên cổ áo em mà rõ ràng là cố tình chỉ dùng mỗi một loại. Giữa những cặp đôi luôn có những bí mật mà người này tình nguyện giấu, người kia tình nguyện không bóc trần. Chẳng hạn như việc anh thực ra chỉ là thích mùi hương trên cơ thể em thôi, để rồi khiến em loay hoay quan sát phản ứng của anh, đổi đi đổi lại bao nhiêu hãng nước hoa mới tìm được lựa chọn ưng ý.

Nhiều khi anh ham được trải qua những giây phút tình cảm thơ ngây của đám trẻ, cậu trai lùi bước, chậm rãi dẫm lên những bước chân nhỏ phía trước của cô gái khi hai người tản bộ. Hai người lẳng lặng đi dạo như vậy, tuyết đầu mùa cũng không thấy lạnh nữa, mặc dù chẳng nắm tay. Em lại thích những biểu hiện trực tiếp và có thể nắm bắt hơn là sự lãng mạn thuần tuý. Chúng ta trái ngược nhiều hơn là đồng nhất, nhưng vẫn ăn ý lạ kỳ. Như hai bánh răng trong một guồng quay, dù có trải qua một ngày dài, cách một cái màn hình điện thoại trước tiên sẽ nhìn nhau thật lâu rồi cứ thế mà cười thôi. Rồi anh sẽ nghĩ, đều không quan trọng nữa, có em là được rồi.

Anh cũng không biết thế nào mới là một tình yêu đẹp.

Có lẽ cũng đơn giản như những lời chúng ta nói với nhau hằng ngày dù chẳng có gì sến súa. Điều đặc biệt nhất của câu chuyện này chính là chúng ta yêu nhau bằng cái tôi của hai người đàn ông. Không đủ lãng mạn cũng không đủ diễm tình, không đủ những câu dỗ ngọt cũng không đủ những món quà phù phiếm. Không phải ngày nào cũng có thể thấy nhau đủ ba bữa, cũng không phải ngày nào cũng kịp nhắn một cái tin trước khi mệt mỏi ngủ mất ở một tỉnh thành xa lạ. Anh có thể âm thầm vui vẻ chỉ vì nhớ đến chiếc vòng tặng em mà mỗi lần ôm em từ đằng sau đều có thể chạm được tới nó, hay sự tĩnh lặng mỗi khi chỉ có hai chúng ta ở cạnh nhau, tựa vào nhau yên bình xem một bộ phim. Hay là tay đan trong túi áo. Hay là bầu trời sao. Hay là cảm giác vừa hồi hộp vừa cao hứng khi được nhìn thấy em giữa bạt ngàn khán giả tới tham gia concert sau một khoảng thời gian dài. Anh thích cảm giác chờ đợi những thứ chưa xảy đến đó, và cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi em cũng đang trải qua những bồn chồn tương tự. Anh tận hưởng tất cả những điều ấy, cũng mãn nguyện vì tất cả những điều ấy. 

Chúng ta rồi cũng sẽ đến lúc không còn sôi nổi, cũng không còn để tâm cả thế giới liệu có đồng tình. Cùng nhau trải qua rất nhiều rất nhiều những cái bốn mùa thay lá, mỗi ngày lại càng trân trọng sự tồn tại của người kia hơn. Giữa hai người không cần đến những núi bạc biển vàng, cũng không cần đao to búa lớn, đơn thuần sánh vai đi ngang qua nhiều cuộc đời khác nhau, kiên trì mạnh mẽ bảo vệ nhau qua những tháng ngày phong ba cũng như yên lặng. Thế là đã đủ rồi. Có lẽ đến cùng điều anh ao ước và thực hiện vẫn luôn là cảm giác bình dị chân thành mà thôi.

Cả hiện tại và tương lai, anh đều bằng lòng cùng em sống một cuộc đời như vậy.

Cơn mưa dông đánh thức ngày đầu xuân, trong phim hoa đào bung nở, giống như một giấc mơ dài, chỉ cần em bên cạnh, dù là nơi nào cũng như nhau. Dù là mất bao nhiêu thì giờ, anh cũng có thể đợi em.

Em biết không, anh nghĩ rằng mình đã trải qua đủ những tăm tối sóng gió, giờ phút này đã không còn tin vào duyên trời định và thứ gọi là gặp mặt đã yêu. Anh chỉ tin em."

Tôi gấp lại những dòng chữ mà có lẽ là cả đời cũng không nghĩ là mình có thể diễn đạt một cách suôn sẻ, để lại cùng với số đồ đạc cũ của em được di dời ra khỏi căn hộ trước kia của hai chúng tôi. Nắng gắt trải trên bậc thềm xuyên qua khu vườn nhỏ trước sân, tôi chậm rãi đặt một tay lên trán, băng qua. Từng bước từng bước như khóa lại vĩnh viễn một mảnh ký ức chợt hóa mơ hồ. Tôi ngoái lại lần cuối. Cánh cửa trước sơn trắng đơn giản, cỏ vườn xơ xác vì lâu ngày không chăm sóc, rèm cửa màu rượu chát trong nhà im lìm rủ xuống. Chuông gió mua từ ngày còn ở Kyoto khẽ kêu leng keng khi một cơn gió nhẹ chợt lùa qua.

Ánh mắt Grace đặt trên người tôi đầy khó hiểu, tay gõ gõ lên vô lăng vẻ mất kiên nhẫn. Tôi như sực tỉnh khỏi một cơn mộng mị không có thật, ngồi xuống ghế lái phụ mà tất cả những gợn sóng trong lòng dâng lên mãnh liệt đến nỗi tự hỏi tại sao mình lại không thể rơi một giọt nước mắt nào. Đau đớn trong lặng thinh, có lẽ cũng chỉ đến đây thôi.

Giá mà ở LA cũng có thể ngắm tuyết rơi.

4\. Thời gian trôi qua cũng thật nhanh.

Lần đầu tôi gặp Wonpil là qua một người quen. Buổi hẹn hò tập thể tẻ nhạt tiến hóa từ một cuộc gặp mặt vài ba người ở lớp đại học cũ, Jacob bá vai tôi, lôi đi mà chẳng kịp ú ớ thêm câu nào. Công việc thực chất cũng không phải là bận rộn cho lắm, tôi vẫn rong ruổi đi hát hết thành phố này đến thành phố khác, cảm tưởng sắp sửa mọc cánh tới nơi mà tự bay cho khỏe. Vì sớm phát điên sau những chuyến bay mòn mỏi, Jacob đã chỉ tốn một cuộc gọi để câu tôi rơi vào chốn tụ tập ở LA.

Không khó để nhận ra bản thân mình bị thu hút bởi em.

Tôi chưa từng gặp bất kỳ ai có cái vẻ đẹp châu Á sực lên từ trong hơi thở như em, khiến bụng dưới quặn lên như thể cơn chuếnh choáng vì đã tống quá nhiều lượng cồn cho một ngày vào trong đó và giờ đây chúng đang hô hào đòi thoát ra. Em ngồi đó, thỉnh thoảng cười cười tỏ vẻ không hiểu trước những câu đùa kém duyên của vài người bạn mà tôi chỉ nhớ được lõm bõm những cái tên từ lâu đã trôi sâu vào trong tiềm thức. Dần dần khi những chạm va tới từ đám đông bao quanh cùng không khí nồng nặc nước hoa, mồ hôi, âm nhạc hỗn độn khiến tôi biết mình không thể chịu đựng thêm một phút nào nữa. Đứng phắt dậy theo bản năng, đơn giản cụng tay với Jacob một cái trong khi cậu ta phóng tới tia nhìn khó hiểu, tôi nắm lấy cánh tay một Wonpil vẫn đang giương vẻ ngạc nhiên xen lẫn thú vị kia trên mặt, sải bước dài xuống bậc thang và ra khỏi bar bằng một luồng sức mạnh không biết lấy từ đâu.

Đèn đường nhập nhòe hắt sáng trên gương mặt vừa thuần khiết không gợn sóng một cách cấm dục vừa gợi lên hương vị của chú sói trưởng thành, sự tương phản mãnh liệt của vẻ đẹp Á Đông trước mặt khiến bụng dưới tôi quặn lên một lần nữa. Giữa lòng LA đâu có thiếu những sắc da vàng hay đôi mắt nhỏ của những người di cư và định cư, người ta đến rồi lại đi, tôi giống như người chết đuối vớ được cọc, nhìn thấy ốc đảo tươi xanh khi đôi con ngươi sậm màu đẹp đẽ đó phản chiếu hình bóng của mình. Giống như được về nhà vậy. Tôi ghì gáy em, hai tay em luồn quanh cổ tôi như đã làm rất nhiều lần trước đó, yên lặng nhấm nháp vị Brandy còn sót lại trong miệng người kia giữa lòng một con hẻm tối tăm khuất bóng người. Và chúng tôi mới chỉ giáp mặt nhau lần đầu tiên nửa tiếng trước đó.

Lần đầu tiên tôi cảm thấy không nỡ bước lên thêm một chuyến bay để đến một thành phố xa lạ nào nữa.

Tay Wonpil vân vê má tôi vào một sớm em trở về từ chuyến công tác dài ở Nhật, ba giờ sáng, cửa kính ánh lên sắc trăng, một nửa sườn mặt được soi tỏ của em bình thản đến lạ, ngón tay vẫn lạnh buốt như được vớt lên từ hầm băng. Ở đó lạnh lắm sao?, Không, nơi này mới lạnh, Do em bỏ đi lâu quá đó. Em tiếp tục im lặng, nhắm nghiền hai mắt và thở lên cổ tôi những luồng hơi thở thơm mùi kem đánh răng hai đứa dùng chung, cảm nhận được sự quen thuộc, khóe môi tôi bất giác giương lên, cánh tay siết quanh eo em cũng chặt hơn.

Lần gặp lại tiếp theo là ở Anh, tôi bước ra ngoài qua cửa sau cánh gà sân khấu, đêm muộn và trời thì tuyết, viễn cảnh tuyết chạm lên vai vào sáng đầu xuân ở Kyoto hiện lên rõ ràng như một thước phim trong đầu, tự động kéo cao cổ áo phao to tướng đang khoác trên mình cho kín lên tận miệng. Và tôi trông thấy em đứng bên kia vạch đèn xanh đang lên, mắt cười, má lúm, bàn tay giấu trong đôi găng trắng đan len đơn giản, cùng một đôi với tôi. Bước qua mười ba vạch kẻ. Chỉ cần bước qua mười ba vạch kẻ trước mặt. 

Hình như chỉ cần chúng ta gặp nhau, trời sẽ đổ tuyết, bất kể là ở nơi nào, em có thấy vậy không?

Cảm tưởng đã rất nhiều mùa đông trôi qua như thế.

Cho đến khi Wonpil nói em sẽ không trở về Hàn Quốc nữa. Cuộc trao đổi ngắn ngủi qua điện thoại, sự ngăn cách không còn chỉ là về mặt địa lý, dường như tất cả những việc chúng tôi cùng làm hiện giờ đều là cách nhau hẳn hai mươi tư giờ, đến khi đến tai người kia đã chỉ còn là kết quả chứ không phải là quá trình. Không cần thiết nữa, phải không? Giống như một người bạn tâm giao trong tâm tưởng, tôi cố thuyết phục rằng em vẫn còn ở đó, nhưng thực ra tôi mới là con cáo nhỏ, đợi em trên cồn cát, như yêu một bông hồng đã úa tàn mà thôi.

Không ai trong hai chúng tôi nói lời chia tay. Tôi vẫn thay đổi từ band này sang band khác, từ bang này sang bang khác, có khi vẫn chấp nhận hát cho quán rượu nhỏ nào đó của Jacob trong thành phố để tìm về chút tĩnh lặng ít ỏi không đủ lấp đầy cảm giác trống rỗng cùng cực.

Một đêm ở Daegu, tiết trời vừa vào thu đã bắt đầu trở lạnh, mảnh đất nhỏ bé khắc nghiệt, chẳng ngờ lại trở thành điểm dừng của con quay. Trò chơi đuổi bắt kết thúc, bàng hoàng nhận ra bản thân mới là người bị săn đuổi. Thế nhưng tất cả những điều đó không còn quan trọng nữa.

Có lẽ em cũng mệt rồi, liệu em có bằng lòng, để lại tiếp tục chạm vào nhau, chứng kiến những đổ vỡ nát tan từ thẳm sâu bên trong thêm lần nữa.

"Anh đã mơ thấy em.  
Một năm. Hai năm. Năm năm.  
Vẫn yêu em vô ngần.  
Dù em luôn hủy hoại đời anh."

cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a difference a day made  
> Twenty-four little hours  
> Brought the sun and the flowers  
> Where there used to be rain


	2. track 02

1\. Khoảng thời gian khi mới bắt đầu chia tay Younghyun, mọi thứ với tôi còn có vẻ trôi qua chậm rãi hơn trước.

Không, tôi vẫn không dễ dàng nhớ về em chỉ qua một cử chỉ gợi nhắc, một ánh mắt hay một mùi hương thân quen của hãng nước hoa em hay dùng. Tất cả những điều nhỏ nhặt đó cũng không đủ để khiến tôi ngày ngày nghĩ về em của quá khứ như một người mơ chơi vơi. Không, không phải như thế.

Ngồi ở lounge cùng với Jae, người bạn cũng là người anh lâu năm, giữa hai chúng tôi dường như từ lâu tuổi tác đã chẳng còn quan trọng. Tôi vẫn gọi Jae không kiêng dè bằng cả họ lẫn tên vì lối sống quen thuộc của cả hai bắt đầu từ lúc anh mới tới Hàn Quốc, cái cách tính tuổi hài hước và kỳ lạ mà người Hàn vẫn hay dùng ấy, để rồi đến cái năm tôi bắt đầu được tới trường thì cũng được xem như ngang vai phải lứa với những người như Jae, hay Jaebeom rồi. Nhưng có lẽ cũng vì từ nhỏ đã sinh ra và lớn lên ở xứ sở cờ hoa xa xôi kia cho nên Jae hoàn toàn chẳng có vẻ gì của một người đàn ông Hàn Quốc bình thường, người như anh ta, lại được gọi bằng cái tên chung mỹ miều đó là Hàn kiều. Mọi nét văn hóa, mọi ý niệm, mọi định kiến, mọi lối tư duy hình thành nên bên trong chúng tôi từ trong bụng mẹ, anh không hiểu được.

Cho đến ngày anh ấy chuyển về Hàn sống sau khi bắt đầu xác lập quan hệ hẹn hò với Wonpil. Ban đầu họ có căn hộ ở Daegu, nhưng rồi lại chuyển về Busan cùng tôi và Younghyun.

Tôi, và Younghyun.

Bây giờ thì không thế nữa rồi.

Không thể dùng sở hữu cách hay gọi tên cả cụm danh từ giữa tên em, tên tôi một cách đầy tự hào như thế nữa.

Tôi thắc mắc không biết, liệu sau từng ấy năm thẩm thấu dần vào trong mình cái vẻ duyên đậm nét châu Á đó của người mình yêu, liệu Jae có còn nhớ nhung chút gì, hay tiếc nuối bản thân trước đó, hoặc trong thời gian ở bên nhau không. Anh ta thản nhiên nói không. Cậu biết đấy nhóc, you can't ask perfection of a quite imperfect world, không bao giờ có khả năng đòi hỏi sự hoàn mỹ trong một thế giới chẳng có chút gì hoàn mỹ, ngay cả khi cậu xác định được rằng cậu sẽ không thể dễ dàng từ bỏ một người nào đó trong đời, cậu nghĩ đó là định mệnh của mình, và mọi thứ cậu làm sẽ trở thành việc dần dần thay đổi bản thân từ những điều rất nhỏ để có thể ăn khớp với người đó.

Lounge tối muộn, gió lộng tràn tới qua hàng cửa kính đã được kéo lên, ánh sáng lấp lánh của đèn điện dưới chân trông như một tổ tò vò khổng lồ, giữa không gian thoáng đãng trên một sảnh lớn tầng cao nhất thuộc tòa nhà sang trọng tọa lạc tại chốn khu ăn chơi bậc nhất thành phố biển này, Jae vẫn thường hay có những câu nói tưởng chừng vô thưởng vô phạt nhưng thực chất khiến tôi suy nghĩ rất nhiều, hoặc đôi lúc sẽ vì đột nhiên nhớ tới người kia mà một đêm nữa không thể ngủ được.

Tôi không có thói quen ủy mị về những việc, hay những người có ảnh hưởng đến đời mình dù ít hay nhiều. Thay vào đó, tôi sẽ chơi guitar. Vẫn là cây đàn acoustic tuổi đời đã kha khá kể từ khi Younghyun mua tặng tôi vào kỷ niệm một năm yêu nhau. 

Em cũng là người đã nắm tay tôi đặt lên những sợi dây mỏng mảnh đó lần đầu tiên. Để rồi khi giai điệu được tạo ra vang lên, âm hưởng vang vọng thật chậm và thật sâu từ hộp đàn, tôi biết mình đã yêu Younghyun thêm một chút nữa, không thể thoát khỏi em nữa, không thể phá vỡ cái giấc mộng hoàn mỹ này mà chui ra nữa. Em dệt cho tôi ảo tưởng và một giấc mơ mãi mãi không thể bị xóa sổ, cho dù hình ảnh em có lẽ đã phai mờ dần đi trong tôi mà ký ức vẫn hoài tô vẽ lên những điều đẹp đẽ vô thực.

Và cây đàn ấy, vẫn luôn là một vật nằm lại với thì quá khứ, treo trên bờ tường đối diện chiếc giường đơn, trái ngược với tất cả đồ đạc và không gian căn phòng ngủ không chật chội cũng không quá rộng rãi này của tôi. Như một lời chú khó giải từ ngàn năm.

Một lời thì thầm.

Một lời nguyền rủa.

2\. Mùa thu năm 2016, tôi tham gia một khóa học nghiên cứu ngắn hạn ở Osaka, quen một cô gái có đôi mắt rất sáng và có một dấu hoa tay ở đầu ngón đeo nhẫn bên trái.

Yul quay lưng lại với tôi, tóc nâu tán loạn xõa trên gối mỏng, ngón tay chạm lên từng trang sách rất nhẹ, tưởng như em sợ mọi thứ sẽ tan biến. Nhưng không, chỉ là cách em đếm từng thì giờ trải qua bên tôi.

Lưng Yul trắng và mảnh, khóa áo ngủ không bao giờ kéo lên hết đến nửa mà hờ hững kéo qua hai vai và mắc lại ở đấy như thế mà thôi. Một người phụ nữ với những nét cuốn hút mà có lẽ tên đàn ông nào, hoặc người con gái trẻ trung khờ dại nào với tất thảy các giác quan bình thường, đều phát hiện ra Yul rất dễ dàng kéo họ vào tròng. Em giống như biển cả, đôi mắt sáng và to tròn, môi mỏng hơi mím, làn da trắng xanh xao, dù có đôi chút kỳ lạ đi chăng nữa, ở em tồn tại một lực hút tự nhiên đến nỗi người ta sẽ không bao giờ nhận ra họ luôn cố tìm kiếm sự chú ý ở em nếu chìm vào đám đông hỗn loạn nào đó.

Yul không quan tâm. Một người phụ nữ trẻ tuổi với vầng hào quang tự nhiên và từ trường hấp dẫn mọi giới tính và độ tuổi đến thế, nhưng sống giữa lòng Osaka náo nhiệt này, em chẳng có chút gì là quan tâm rằng mình có thể thoải mái tùy tiện lựa chọn một người, kết hôn, sinh con, chung sống đến khi đầu bạc.

Em không muốn như thế.

Tôi gặp em lần đầu khi trải qua những ngày tháng không mấy yên bình khi theo học trung học tại Canada.

Tôi không biết tại sao người ta vẫn nhìn chúng tôi như hai người yêu, hai người bạn đời quen thuộc đến mức khi gặp mặt bạn bè mà không thấy bóng dáng người còn lại đâu thì thắc mắc cũng có thể bỗng chốc dội lên.

Không phải là do tôi chưa từng ngủ với Yul. Trái lại, làm việc đó với người như Yul, lại khiến tôi cảm thấy nó như một hành động thuộc về lễ nghi, một giai đoạn, một đức tin, không hề chứa bên trong chút gì liên quan đến con quái của Nhục dục. Chúng tôi làm thế có lẽ vì quá hiểu và tin tưởng nhau, Yul nhìn thấu tôi quá dễ. Tôi thường thấy bản thân bị bóc trần trước em, không còn một manh giáp che chắn gì.

Thời gian tôi ở cạnh Yul vẫn chưa thể bằng bảy năm tôi đan cuộc đời mình vào với Sungjin.

Mỗi lần nghĩ về anh, đầu tôi tự nhiên trắng xóa. Có lẽ bản thân tôi đã tự động tách mình ra khỏi tội lỗi của quá khứ, mà tôi đã không còn nhận rõ được rằng, đó là lỗi sai của ai, ai làm tổn thương ai trước, ai buông lời cay độc với ai trước, ai đã tình nguyện trở thành ác mộng của người kia trước để rồi cứ thế đẩy nhau ra xa khỏi vòng tròn quan hệ và tinh cầu vật chất, tinh thần của nhau.

Tôi hỏi Yul có muốn một ly sữa ấm không, em gật đầu khẽ, ánh trăng bên ngoài lạnh lẽo chạm vào bờ vai trần của em, tôi lặng lẽ lật chăn ra và đứng lên đi về phía tủ lạnh cạnh bếp.

Sáng hôm sau, tôi nhận được một lời nhắn mời về dự một buổi tiệc ở Seoul.

Yul mặc thêm áo ngủ voan mỏng, đứng từ phía sau tôi, vuốt nhẹ qua vai tôi và nói thầm những lời rất nhẹ.

Đến lúc rồi, Younghyun à.

3\. Tốt nghiệp một trường đại học hạng trung ở Seoul, tôi mua một căn hộ chung cư vừa phải giữa lòng thủ đô và chia sẻ không gian đó với Jae. 

Đằng nào anh ta cũng không đi đâu nữa.

Tôi hỏi Jae muốn làm gì sau khi định cư ở đây và bỏ lại giấc mộng biểu diễn trên sân khấu lớn ở các thành phố trải khắp thế giới, nếu có một ngày người kia có thể nhớ ra anh và đứng phía dưới đám đông cuồng nhiệt, chỉ một mực nhìn về phía anh. Lúc đó anh sẽ phấn khích đến nỗi vết trầy đỏ ửng trên bàn tay đánh rơi đâu mất chiếc guitar pick cũng xước mạnh hơn qua hành động tì thật mạnh vào dây đàn ấy.

Ánh mắt Jae trống rỗng đi chốc lát, tôi thôi không hỏi nữa.

Những cuộc tụ tập chơi game và phát sóng trực tiếp của Jae cùng hội bạn ngoại quốc của anh cũng diễn ra không ít, cùng với tần suất ngủ lại ở studio vì vùi đầu vào sáng tác càng làm tôi lo cho anh ta hơn.

Cho đến một buổi sáng Jae về nhà sớm, tay chăm chú lật pancake, ti vi phòng khách vu vơ mở một bộ sitcom hài nhảm nào đó, tôi ôm cốc cacao nóng hổi co chân lên thành sofa, lơ mơ ngáp một cơn dài, Jae lẩm bẩm gì đó về việc, Cậu đúng rồi đó Sungjin, anh không quên được em ấy. Không, Wonpil không hủy hoại anh, mà là ngược lại. Anh không phải là người rút được thanh kiếm Excalibur, mà là em ấy.

Tôi ậm ừ, bất chợt thấy sống lưng mình cứng đờ, chốc lát đã chẳng còn thấy buồn ngủ nữa.

4\. Người tôi nghĩ rằng sẽ không bao giờ có thể gặp lại chừng nào tôi vẫn còn nấn ná ở Hàn mà không biết là đang muốn chờ đợi điều gì, tự nhắc nhở rằng bản thân sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại, lại lướt qua tôi chỉ bằng một cử chỉ rất quen và một mùi hương không trộn lẫn với ai bao giờ bất chấp đó là một hãng nước hoa không nhỏ chút nào. Younghyun của tôi, Younghyun đã từng thuộc về tôi, đơn giản là chẳng thể rơi vào đám đông đó mà tôi lại không thể nhận ra em ngay tức khắc.

Hóa ra tôi vẫn có thể dễ dàng tìm thấy em giữa cái thế giới rộng lớn này đến thế, hoặc có thể nói rằng, tôi vẫn chưa từng rời đi, và vó ngựa của em vẫn đặt điểm cuối của lộ trình là quay về bên tôi.

Tôi không nói gì khi Younghyun quay lại. Tôi biết là ánh mắt của em đã dừng lại ở sau gáy mình, cảm nhận được từng đợt sóng cảm xúc dữ dội, những thắc mắc và cay đắng hoan hỉ chồng chất va đập thật mạnh từ hai bên tai mình, tạo nên xung động rõ ràng trong não.

Tại sao em vẫn luôn hiểu tôi và tôi vẫn có thể nhìn vào em như thể tìm lại được một thói quen đã đánh mất từ lâu như thế.

Đột nhiên tôi muốn khóc kinh khủng khiếp.

Và tôi chọn cách hèn nhát nhất là tiếp tục bỏ chạy.

5\. Tôi tỉnh dậy và thấy màn đêm xung quanh mình vẫn còn khá dày, mặc dù từ xa đã có thể thấy bình minh lên.

Mộng mị nặng nề và dai dẳng khiến đầu tôi đau như thể bị ai đó dùng búa gõ vào nhiều nhát thật mạnh và hộp sọ không thể chống cự lại được cái tác động quá lớn và đột ngột đấy. Hình ảnh anh ấy bất chợt hiện lên. Rất nhiều rất nhiều năm xa vời trước đây, đan xen với khoảng thời gian tôi sống ở Canada bốn năm trung học.

Hai biểu tượng đó thì có gì liên quan đến nhau cơ chứ?

Tôi của bốn năm trước, bỏ xuống nhà dưới ngồi tám chuyện với Yul và vài người bạn khác, nói về tương lai như những kẻ trải đời thứ thiệt, điều duy nhất không muốn bỏ lỡ là đêm đen. Yul tựa đầu vào vai tôi, cười những tràng rất nhỏ, cồn thấm vào người cả hai, nói mình vẫn chưa say. Tôi đưa Yul về phòng, dùng bông thấm tẩy trang tỉ mẩn rửa sạch đi lớp trang điểm dày trên gương mặt nhỏ nhắn của em sau bữa tiệc hết năm tự tổ chức. Tôi vẫn cảm thấy ở em có cái gì đó thật kỳ lạ, mà sau này tôi đã hiểu, tôi luôn yêu những vẻ đẹp như vậy, như Sungjin, như em. Yul nói, có phải anh đã yêu một người khác rồi không. Có phải anh đã học được cách quan tâm người ấy rồi không. Người ấy hẳn là đã từng rất hạnh phúc. Quay về đi, về nhà đi, Younghyun.

Hình ảnh anh và cô ấy lồng khít vào nhau thành một.

Sungjin ngồi cạnh tôi trên bãi cát cạnh bờ biển, giọng khàn và lạc đi khe khẽ, nói về bạn học khó ưa và công việc làm thêm ở cửa hiệu cầm đồ quá nhàm chán, hoặc hình ảnh chúng tôi bất chợt nhìn thấy nhau ở khu phố có nhà trọ gosiwon rẻ bèo tôi đang thuê và Sungjin sẽ rủ tôi đi ăn món gì đó trước khi chia tay nhau trước cửa nhà.

Một Sungjin bình thản cùng tôi dạo bộ quanh bờ sông Hàn vắng người lúc gần nửa đêm, nói là mình hẹn hò đi. Đã có ai nói rằng anh đừng cười đẹp đến như thế không?

Hoặc là một Sungjin thức dậy cạnh tôi vài năm sau đó trong một căn hộ gần biển, gió lùa vào hai bên tóc mai, hỏi tôi có đói không, anh dậy nấu gì đó nhé, hoặc khoảnh khắc anh cười lớn nói cuối cùng cũng được về nhà rồi, khi thùng đồ cuối của cả hai được chuyển vào bên trong không gian chung sống này.

Tôi ngồi dậy, tựa lưng vào thành giường khách sạn sau khi trở về từ một thành phố chẳng mấy xa xôi nơi đây, cơ thể còn nguyên mùi máy bay và quần áo xộc xệch vẫn chưa kịp thay, không thể ngừng khóc một cách thật thảm hại khi bị ký ức ập đến như những lưỡi dao sắc bén cắt đôi mọi điềm tĩnh giả tạo gây dựng lên suốt những năm tháng ngắn ngủi vừa qua.

Nhanh như một cái chớp mắt.

Để rồi quay về với hiện tại, tôi hiểu ra tất cả mọi chuyện chỉ bằng việc trông thấy nụ cười dù chỉ xã giao nở trên môi người đã ở trong đầu mình cả ngày hôm qua và cả những tháng năm đằng đẵng trước đó, cho đến lúc chẳng kịp nghĩ ngợi gì mà vứt bỏ mọi thứ rồi chạy theo người ấy.

Hẳn là mọi cơ hội xảy đến đều mang xác xuất đem anh về bên cạnh tôi rất nhỏ, nhỏ đến nỗi cơ hội nào cũng có thể sẽ là lần cuối cùng.

6\. "Em biết là anh đang ở bên trong.

Có thể mở cửa cho em được không.

Sungjin."

Sungjin.

Khu chung cư nhiều tầng yên tĩnh và thoáng rộng một cách đáng ngạc nhiên, Younghyun loay hoay chạy theo người kia đến tận tầng 30 mặc dù vẫn bị cánh cửa thang máy đóng sập lại lạnh lùng trước mắt, kịp trông thấy sắc mặt Sungjin tái đi từ bên trong.

Vẫn là người ấy, vẫn là đôi mắt rất có thần ấy cố gắng không nhìn thẳng vào cậu và vóc dáng lâu ngày chẳng còn chú trọng rèn luyện, tuy không quá gầy nhưng lại không khác cái ngày hai người mới biết đến nhau ở một tiệm cầm đồ cũ gần trung tâm thanh nhạc mà Sungjin theo học là bao.

Anh hư hao đi nhiều đến nỗi suýt nữa Younghyun đã sụm vỡ ngay khi nhìn thấy anh trong đám đông của buổi tiệc ồn ào sinh nhật một người bạn chung của cả hai.

Có lẽ chúng ta đã yêu nhau quá lâu. Đã từng yêu nhau quá lâu, trở thành một cảm giác và thói quen, cho dù không nói ra cũng luôn đoán biết được suy nghĩ của người còn lại.

Em có thể nói là em nhớ anh không, hay là em sai rồi, hoặc đại loại như thế. Anh có thể đánh em, cắn em, hoặc mắng em thỏa thích. Có thể mọi sai lầm đều chẳng quan trọng đến thế, có thể thời gian bỏ lỡ chỉ là cái chớp mắt thoáng qua.

Khóa chống trộm lạch cạch, tiếng bấm số và xoay chốt từ phía bên trong cánh cửa vang lên làm Younghyun giật mình đứng lên khỏi tư thế ngồi dựa vào bờ tường cạnh cửa. Cậu bất giác lùi về phía sau một bước khi cái hình bóng mà bản thân vân hằng mong chờ xuất hiện.

Tháng Mười hai cuối cùng cũng tới rồi, liệu anh có còn nhớ ra em không.

Ánh nhìn của Sungjin ngẩng lên bắt gặp với đôi mắt sớm đã ướt nhòe của Younghyun, người vừa nhìn thấy anh đã như thể đổ sập xuống ngay được vậy. Bao nhiêu năm qua em đã sống thế nào, tại sao em lại tìm đến đây, rốt cuộc thì chúng ta là gì thế, cuối cùng anh vẫn không thốt được lên một lời nào cả, mọi câu hỏi, mọi lời trách móc đều chỉ tắc nghẽn mãi ở cuống họng mà chẳng thể thoát ra.

Thay vào đó anh lùi về phía sau một bước, hi vọng cậu ấy sẽ tiến lên phía trước thêm một bước nữa.

Bàn tay Sungjin chạm vào má Younghyun, mà ngay sau đó người kia đã vội vã đưa tay mình lên nắm chặt lấy bàn tay lạnh và hơi run đó của anh, làm sao mà ngay giữa lúc này, ngay tại khoảnh khắc này, Sungjin vẫn giống như một mặt hồ lặng sóng, ngay cả từ trong ánh mắt đó cũng không thể đọc được rằng anh có xúc động như Younghyun bây giờ không, có muốn ôm lấy cậu như mong muốn hiện tại của cậu không, có cùng một khát khao tưởng chừng rất xa vời nhưng thực chất lại chỉ tính bằng hai bước chân không. Không còn là hai tiếng đường bay nữa, mà chỉ là hai bước chân cách nhau một bậc cửa mà thôi.

Và Younghyun là người tiến thêm một bước nữa về phía trước để hoàn tất sự xác nhận ngầm định đó giữa cả hai.

Sungjin vòng tay qua cổ cậu cuốn vào một nụ hôn như thể không có ngày mai, tay trái Younghyun thả chiếc áo khoác chỉnh tề còn thơm nồng mùi nước hoa bao năm nay không hề thay đổi, siết chặt cánh tay mình quanh vai và hông anh, tiến vào trong căn hộ của anh và đạp cửa đóng lại. Sungjin cứ thế bước lùi kéo cả hai người vào căn phòng ngủ vẫn treo chiếc guitar năm đó và từ từ lôi cả Younghyun ngã xuống giường.

Như một nghi thức được hoàn thiện trong lặng câm vậy.

Sungjin vẫn còn nhớ, bài hát đầu tiên anh chơi cho Younghyun vào một năm sau đó khi đã sở hữu chiếc đàn, chính là một bài hát rất cũ với ca từ thế này,

My breaking heart and I agree  
That you and I could never be  
So, with my best, my very best  
I set you free

But most of all, when snowflakes fall  
I wish you love.

I wish you love.

cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My yesterday was blue, dear  
> Today I’m a part of you, dear  
> My lonely nights are through, dear  
> Since you said you were mine


End file.
